All Over You
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you. Why can't you just love me back?" TxG, possible songifc. A little angst, a little romance and a tiny bit of drama, not much though.


**Yup I'm back. LOL I'm not too sure if this would be considered a songfic cause the only song is being sung, it isn't in between verses if you understand what I'm saying. Anyway the song is All Over You by The Spill Canvas and it's the best song ever! I love it! And I obviously don't own the song. Sorry this story isn't my best (just warning you) but it was 11:20pm and I was tired but I was in the writing mood and I didn't want it to go to waste. Well I hope it didn't go to waste. Well anyway I hope you enjoy and look up the song if you get a chance! **

**Disclaimer: When people say 'You can do anything if you put your mind to it' they're lying. I still don't own High School Musical or 'All Over You'.**

I hate parties. They're so over-rated. All people do is get drunk, rub up against each other and then get caught by the police or their parents. And some people prefer to get caught by the police. But parties should just die. They should be forgotten. Gone. Dead. Bye-bye parties. No, I'm not an anti-social reject who thinks 'hanging out' is a form of suicide. It's just that I got my hopes up at a party and then they came crashing down the next day.

If you've been in a 10 mile radius of East High, you would've heard of Gabriella Montez. She's probably the nicest, hottest, smartest girl ever. Everyone loves her, she probably doesn't have any enemies. Me and her have lots in common. I even made a list.

WHAT GABRIELLA MONTEZ AND TROY BOLTON HAVE IN COMMON:

1. We both go to East High.

2. We both write and sing songs.

3. We both have Miss Baker for German.

4. On the 12th of October 2006 we both wore the colour blue.

5. We both live in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

6. We both love Raspberry and White Chocolate ice cream.

7. We both have Nike shoes.

8. We both play basketball.

9. We've been to Disneyland at least once.

10. We both have brown hair though hers is a lot darker.

Ok maybe not lots but I keep adding to the list! So one day it'll be longer. In case you didn't notice I happen to have a big crush on Gabriella. I might even love her. I'm kinda like the Seth Cohen to her Summer Roberts. The Ross to her Rachel. The Romeo to her Juliet. But one problem, she has a boyfriend. And that is why I hate Randy Borton. He's the football team captain and all the girls go all goo-goo around him. He's been named the hottest guy in school. So together, they're like sickeningly good looking. But I still think me and Gabriella will look better together. But I'm not allowed near Gabriella, Randy can sure hold a grudge. He's still a little moody since he went to hospital last year but I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls. **(Can you tell me what movie I stole that from?) **

Sorry, you get to hear about my undying love for Gabriella, I tend to talk about her a lot. I have a disorder, I call it GMOCD; Gabriella Montez Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Chad calls it just plain freaky. So anyway I bet you're wondering why I hate parties so much. I have a perfectly good reason! So this dude named Wade threw a party while his parents were away 2 and a half months ago and invited most of the school. It was such a shame that Randy couldn't go but I decided not to let it damper my night. So there was Gabriella, dancing with her friends. I'm pretty sure she was drunk considering she was falling down all the time and she had a beer bottle in her hand. So Gabriella drinks. Some people might call that a flaw, I call it sexy. So anyway she falls down again but doesn't get back up so I decide to step into my metal suit and become her knight in shining armour. I help her up and she just starts kissing me. Score! She's better in real life than in my dreams. So anyway I was a little drunk as well and we end up doing it in Wade's bed.

When we woke up the next morning there was a bit of grinning on my account and a bit of freaking out on her account. But she made sure I knew it was a drunken mistake and made me promise not to tell anyone as Randy might find out. Screw Randy. I don't know why she goes out with him. He's a jerk face. There was something there last night and I know she felt it too. But I guess she'd rather be with Mr. Perfect-I-play-football-everyone-loves-me so I'm stuck admiring from afar again. I don't get it, I'd do anything for Gabriella yet Randy doesn't even like to hold her hand. Life's confusing. Life likes making me sad.

When I'm sad I always bring out my black notebook and I write songs. It's like my way out, it's where I forget everything and it's just me, myself and I. After Gabriella told me it was a drunken mistake I went home and pulled out my notebook and wrote 7 new songs. Soon I'm gonna need a new notebook. I quite like the latest song I wrote, I might sing it at the East High Talent Show. Oh great, I'm performing at the Talent Show. I don't know how Sharpay talked me into signing up. I think it was the glare and threat to suffocate me with glitter.

**TWO WEEKS LATER, EAST HIGH TALENT SHOW**

Oh great, I'm right after Ryan Evans. How can I possibly live up to his jazz squares and one handed cartwheels? They're gonna boo me off the stage. I'm gonna be like Ashlee Simpson at the Orange Bowl in Miami.

"And next up is Troy Bolton performing a song he wrote and composed himself!' Ms. Darbus called into the microphone. I walk onto stage with my guitar.

"Hey guys. So I wrote this song about 3 months ago and I hope you guys enjoy it. It's called 'All Over You'" The crowd clapped and I started playing and singing.

"_Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast._

_I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough._

_  
I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up in all this stuff  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you just love)_

While singing that verse I look at Gabriella and find her staring at me intensely.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?" _

After that last line I keep eye contact with Gabriella while the school applauds me. She knows. She knows what inspired me to write that song. But she's giving me a look. No I don't like those looks, don't give me that look Gabriella! It's one of those looks, the looks that say 'Not now, not today, but maybe someday. Maybe one day.'

**So that's it. Like I said, it's not my best but it'll have to do for now. Please review! They make my morning, afternoon, night. But not at 9:30 on Monday nights. Then I'm totally dedicated to watching Psych and I can't think about anything else. **

**Oh yeah, me and my Geekaliscious friend _charli quack _have just posted our new story, The Onion and the Artichoke. It's on my account, please check it out! **

**Love you guys till there's no tomorrow!**

**Bunny xx**


End file.
